User talk:MA4585159
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kangaroo Carrier page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) CoH:1946 Mind if I cover the Pacific Theater (Mostly second Sino-Japanese war)? And if Japan did attack Pearl (because Siberia was a very, very bad idea), why wouldn't the US engage in WWII? John Pan (talk) 07:37, December 1, 2014 (UTC) *Hm, would it really? One can say the trigger for the Japanese invasion was Operation Barbarossa. "Because the Japanese high command was (mistakenly) certain that any attack on Britain's Southeast Asian colonies would bring the U.S. into war, a devastating preventive strike appeared to be the only way to avoid U.S. naval interference." Basically, attacking America was a desperate step shoehorned relatively late in the planning stage, and partially because there was one big, mean country stuck between Germany and Japan. Remember the story of the ''Komet''? Otherwise, I'm downright intrigued by your offer. I suppose you'd actually be one of the first to do that. - MA4585159 (talk) And, they were still stuck in isolationism, plus the blow of the Great Depression. I'll keep the US as an isolationalist country that exports material and resources to both fractions. Oh, and if I am going to do so, would you provide me with the details of the rest of the world? i.e. Great Britain, British Colonies, North Africa, etc. John Pan (talk) 09:01, December 5, 2014 (UTC) * The outcome of the Battle of Britain and the Battle of El-Alamein remain as in RL. German naval blockade of Britain is inconclusive as the German surface ship construction program is troubled and the submarine warfare is failing to make a noticeable dent. The US tacitly provide support to the Brits while the USSR is scheming to keep Germany out of the Persian Gulf. However, the Axis is free to engage British, French, Dutch and Belgian colonies throughout the world, resulting in Japan making foothold in Oceania and South-East Asia while Germany controls the North-Western third of Africa. Britain (or, rather, the Commonwealth) remains a viable faction. - MA4585159 (talk) Okay, so I'll eliminate the Xi'an Incident, have the KMT eradicate the ChiComms, and being in such a strong state, Japan decides to build up its material, while "playing nice" to the Chinese. I'll move the Marco Polo Bridge incident to September 1st 1939 (in step with Hitler), Battle of Shanghai to November 1939, Fall of Nanjin to February 1940, Battle of Taierzhuang to May 1940, Battle of Hong Kong to January 1942. I'll have Japan go island-hopping because China was much better at defense than expected, and take the Phillipines, Vietnam, Malaysia, Indochina, Singapore in 1943, and invasion of Oceania in 1946. The IJA would take Vietnam in 1942, Thailand in 1943, Burma in 1945 and reach India in 1946. So, there'll be China, Imperial Japan and Commonwealth as the three fractions. Sound good? John Pan (talk) 09:45, December 6, 2014 (UTC) *Yes, except now there are 3 Allied factions and 2 Axis... This means we need to do the Italians. - MA4585159 (talk) I would suggest against that, because they... really sucked. I would branch out the Waffen-SS into an individual fraction, and put in, say, Ostheer (heavy emphasis on militaries of occupied states) or maybe make an Africa Korps. Oh, and since you said that "the trigger for Pearl Harbor was Operation:Barbarossa," would that mean that the US would enter the fight in 1946? John Pan (talk) 08:01, December 7, 2014 (UTC)